2 years after the disappearance
by minami-chan9
Summary: Its been 2 yrs after the disappearance of Tea Gardner, and what will Katie do since they found out the place not suitable for disappearing Tea there?I hate you forever TEA! and no not the drink, the annoying character with that FRIENDSHIP SPEECHES!


**Disclaimer**: I don't own YGO. If I had, I would kill Tea Gardner once and for all.

**Author's notes**: Tea lovers don't read ahead, for sure it will ruin your stupid lives. Hahaha!!! TEA BASHING TIME!!! -Ahem- on with the story.

WHAT?!?! TEA IS STILL HERE?!?!?

it was 2 years after Tea's disappearance and the wedding... **Scene shifts to new house of the 2 newly wed couples**

Katie: **shouting** MIINA!!! IT'S TIME TO GO!! **Kagome appears wit a cute outfit**

_Katie has been changing lately after the wedding. Her hair seems to be a bit longer than kagome's and she looks really good than before... She now has a cute daughter named Kimi... and she is currently 5 yrs old..._

Kagome: **coming down stairs wit the new outfit** here I am Katie!! **Spins around** what you think?

_Kagome has also been changing after the wedding for the last 2 yrs... Her hair is a bit longer but not longer than Katie's... And her appearance has been changing into a beautiful lady... She has a cute daughter too named kaoru. .and is currently 6 yrs old..._

Katie: My! Did someone do some shopping lately? Hahaha! **Sasuke comes down the stairs**

Sasuke: Hey girls, is Inuyasha ready? **Both girls shocked**

_Sasuke is more handsome than before...and his attitude is still the same... He & Katie have been living happily together..._

Kagome & Katie: Oh my GOD!! **Shock** Sasuke-kunn! You look so...so... **Inuyasha comes down**

Inu: Hey people! Im here! So, we goin or what?? **Girls still looked shocked**

_Inuyasha may look like his the same but he has been changing little... sometimes his hair changes to black at times. But his attitude is still the same..._

Kagome: **whispers to Katie** (Hey Katie, Sasuke-kun looks hot ne?)

Katie: (Yeah...So as Inu-kun...)

Sasuke & Inu?? So are we gonna go or what? **The two daughters coming down stairs and ran towards their dads**

Kimi & Kaoru: Otosan!!!! **Hugs them**

_Kimi is the daughter of Katie & Sasuke; she is currently 5 yrs old... While Kaoru is the daughter of Kagome & and Inuyasha... She is one yr older than Kimi which would be she's 6 yrs old... (DUH!)_

Katie & Kagome: **giggles** you guys take care of them, well then, LETS GO! **Leaves the house**

Sasuke & Inu: **sweat drops** well then, let's go girls! **Also left the room**

_Everyone went out of the house and went to the meeting place which would be at the park_. **Scene shifts there**

All: Hey Katie! Kagome! Sasuke and Inuyasha!! Your here!!

_Everyone ran towards each other then started hugging each other...after that, they went to a restaurant..._ **Scene shifts there**

Bokura: **stares at food** WHEN ARE WE GONNA EAT???

Joey: You have to wait Bokura; it's been awhile you know...

Katie & Kagome: **stands up with glass** ITADAKIMASU NE!!! **Bokura starts eating before the rest**

All: **sweat drops** HEY BOKURA!! DONT EAT EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!!!!!

Tristian: Well, we better eat before Bokura eats everything...

Joey: Yeah... for a guy, he sure loves eating...

Joey & Tristan: Yeah... **prepares to ea**t Itadakimasu! **Eats**

_Everyone was enjoying the food especially the muglox..._

Mirumo: Mmmmm!!! Kumocho tastes SO GOOD!!!

Rima: my how delicious!!! Creampuffs!!

Yatch: hahaha!! Chocolate cereal!! . 

Murumo: MARSHMALLOW!!!

_The muglox were hugging and eating their fave food and everyone laughed...Then..._

Yugi: Hey Katie, when you made Tea disappear, where is she?

Katie: Oh that? I made her went to Mars... **continues eating** Nande?

All: **shocked, frightened and jaw dropped** Chorus: MARS?!?!?!?

Mirumo: **talks while eating **Yeah, why?

Seto: But why?! Mars have aliens! And aliens hate speeches! ESPECIALLY TEA SPEECHES!!

Katie & Mirumo: Oops...sorry about that... Well, we'll eliminate her...

Mai: But how?

Katie: Simple, we knock her out, after, tape her mouth and tie her to a post, then you guys beat her up, then me and Mirumo shall do the rest...

All: BUT HOW?

Mirumo: Easy... (Mirumo de Pon!) **appears lots of weapons**

All: WOW!! HOW AWESOME!!!

Joey & Tristan: I'll take this shotgun!

Yugi: I'd choose this machine gun...

Seto: Mine's the shot gun…

Mai: Mines my fave, the bazooka…

Kagome: Bow & arrow mine.

Sasuke: Kunai at shuriken...

_Everyone picked their weapon to beat Tea up... and after Tea came back..._

Rima: You deserve this!!! **Kicks Tea**

Murumo: Antenna beam!!! **at Tea then she got knocked out**

Yatch: Sasuke, Hanzo, Yamane! Now!

**The four muglox ninjas tied Tea up near to a post... a few mins. Later...**

Tea: **wakes up** Hmmmph? Mmmhfhia!!

Katie: WELL, looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed...

All: **eyes became bright yellow** Haaaaaaiiiyaaaaaaaahhh!!! **Charges towards Tea and starts beating her up**

_After half an hour of beating her up..._

Mai: Ok Katie, do your stuff…

Katie: **nods then magic tambourine appears & starts dancing **Mirumo-Mirumo-kuri-kuri-mu, Okay Mirumo, and Make Tea disappear permanently! **Mirumo starts dancing then after, Tea had disappeared permanently**

Seto: Now, is she really gone?

Katie & Mirumo: Hai!!

**Everyone cheers for Tea's disappearance (again)...**

Bokura: YAY!! LETS PARTY!! I WANNA EAT!!

All: **sweat drops** HE SURE LOVES TO EAT ALOT... **starts laughing**

Murumo: **face looks evil** ANTENNA BEAM!! (On Mirumo)

Mirumo: Why'd you did that to me huh you idiot?!?!

Yatch: Hey Mirumo! I'm gonna defeat you pig! **Throws shuriken but Mirumo dodged**

Katie & Kagome: LET'S KARAOKE!!!!

All: WOOOOHHOOO!!!

_Everyone was enjoying their lives and the rest of the muglox from the fairy world visited us then everyone went doing the usual things..._

**THE END!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's notes: **Like I said I warned ya you…. tea freaks….XD (no offense, I just SOOOO hate Tea Gardner)


End file.
